With the ongoing development in and use of Internet technologies, users can use the Internet to perform various activities or operations, such as visiting webpages, downloading/uploading files, and sending/receiving emails. In some instances, whether deliberately or inadvertently, user may involve themselves in inappropriate or risky behaviors using computer networks. For example, an employee may visit webpages irrelevant to their work during normal work hours, or a bank employer or a customer service representative may violate policies prohibiting non-work-related access to a customer's private information. These inappropriate user behaviors can result in negative impacts (for example, legal, civil, or criminal penalties) to organizations, entities, or individuals. Mechanisms can be designed to monitor a computer network and to identify inappropriate or risky user behaviors.